Marcus Damon
Current Background Marcus was a street fight who lost his father when he was younger, then one day he ran into Agumon and ended up joining DATS in defeating evil digimon and protecting the human world along side his team Mates Yoshino Thomas Gaomon and Lalamon Then a traitor named Kurata appeared, and used his man made digimon Gizumon to try and destroy the digital world by permanently delete digimon data. Once Marcus and Agumon fought along side their teams and defeat the Traitor's Gizumon army. Kurata then merged himself with the demon lord belphemon and in his last moments destroyed the wall between the human and digital worlds making the two start to fall inon each other, that's when Marcus and Agumon fell into the new world. bio gates arc 2 Marcus and his digimon woke up in the satellite not knowing what was going on as the Hermit arcana attacked, and they fought alone side Duo Bowser Mai and sonic and defeated the shadow. Bio gate arc 3 in the 3 mouth time skip Marcus and Agumon have set out on a quest to find thier friends.This quest as taken them to the Sand Zone, where the heat of the desert forced them to take cover in a cave. After that they find themselves in an underground tunnel,that lead to ruins and 5 skullscorpiomon, out matched, both made a run for it, and arrived in inada's and took part in fighting the attacking psychic duelist, and watch as there leader disappeared, into either her home world, or death, raising a lot of questions about what brought themselves to the new world, and if everyone in it has a time limit to how long they remain. The fallowing day he joined up with with another group, and was there when a strange girl named saber appeared, out of nowhere. The two then listened in to talk from multiple people, one person said they where framed by a shapeshifter. The two then Questioned if a shapeshifter was on the loser of who ever said that was completely nuts. Bio gate arc 4 Marcus and Agumon stayed behind in Inaba for the last 3 months training to regain the DNA full charge. Both were planning to leave through the Chaos gate but stopped to help deal with vilem that were attacking Junes, with the help of What Agumon's nose picked up as Noun human beings morphed into human form confirming that shapeshifers where on the lose making trouble. After the battle They had a run in to a strange digimon named Wisemon, who told them things about the digital world that didn't make sense. Leading them to believe Wisemon was either from the future or crazy. After accepting that Wisemon was from a world that was simple like theirs and chatting about their digital worlds Inaba Vanished around them. Then it reappeared, and all damage done to the town when it vanished was undone. the next day they left with Viv and wisemon to NDC, to join in the battle against the Veichons, but as soon as they joined the battle the machines ran away. Leading to the duo to believe who ever was in control of them was just a bully who only battled when he had the edge in numbers. Then Wisemon vanished in to thin air. After the shock was over, they ran into an old friend of Viv and Wsiemon's named Dante. Now while Dante joined them as they left NDC he lagged behind out of ear shot as Marcus and Agumon tried to explain what a digimon was to Vivi. Now Vivi understood most of it. Personality Marcus use to be a hot head but has grow more level head, as he and Agumon's quest to find their friends progrested. Agumon was once a goof ball, but has grown out of that a little bit sense he and Marcus' quest started. As of arc 4 Marcus has begone to plan out his moves a little. Agumon has also grown slightly depressed. Abilities Marcus DNA charges power allows Agumon to digivole into Geogreymon and Risegreymon.He use to have to punch a digimon to bring out his DNA charge but he can now call it out at will. Agumon has also shown the ability to tell if someone is a doppelganger, by using his sense of smell. Combat Marcus will fight a normal human or weak monster together with Agumon, but for stronger monsters he digivoles Agumon to Geogreymon or Risegreymon, Geogreymon fights by simplly slashing and burning the enemy. Risegreymon uses his built in weapons like his machine gun arm to battle on land or in the Air thanks to his flight system. Category:CharacterCategory:DigimonCategory:MaleCategory:AnimeCategory:Digital dark signer